


i'll bestow it all upon you, one day

by whimsicott



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: Collection of EiTsumu drabbles.





	i'll bestow it all upon you, one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> body worship; "tsumugi can't feel pain"

The scars on Eichi's body all meant something, even if the _something_ behind them was just the numerous surgeries he was put through. They all told stories in their own way, stories that would be backed up by medical records and confidential charts locked away in a hospital's drawers.

There was something Tsumugi truly loved about them. He moved down Eichi's body, one kiss at a time as his lips met Eichi's surprisingly warm skin. Carefully, he angled his head to make sure each of his kisses grazed ever so slightly against each scar, like it was a form of adoration and worship.

Because it was a form of adoration and worship.

The scars on his own body all meant _nothing_. Even if he were to be asked, he would not be able answer with a story to correspond to all of his scars. Each one of them was made on his skin in a way that was painless and unrealised. Each time, it left cuts and marks but not a single memory. There were no records of these scars - these silly, silly scars that might have come from his happier childhood, or the large one across his chest that must have came from _something_ yet in his mind, they came from _nothing_.

They were always there in his mind, like each one was a birthmark, borne with his pointless birth. 

He flinched as Eichi kissed his chest back quietly.

Like it might have been a form of adoration, even if it was not.

Like it might have been a form of worship, although it was not.


End file.
